


Beginning of An Unforeseen Love

by misetoo



Series: When you fall for your enemy ... [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Albert Wesker Lives, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chris Redfield and Albert Wesker are opposite soulmates, Chris is confused and doesn't know what to do, Crack, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humor, Jill is an accidental matchmaker, M/M, Original Character(s), Post-Resident Evil 5, Resident Evil 5 Rewrite, Slow Burn, This Is STUPID, amnesiac!Wesker, not in this chapter tho, that's all I can say for this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misetoo/pseuds/misetoo
Summary: Chris finds Wesker alive after their fight in Africa. Just when he thinks everything will get back on track now that he has arrested Wesker, he learns something very surprising and everything turns upside down. On top of that, he finds himself in relationship with the last person he can consider as a boyfriend.





	Beginning of An Unforeseen Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, before you start reading, I have to warn you that this is the first fic I have ever written for any pairing and English isn't my native language, so there is a high possibility that this actually sucks. There might be some grammatical and spelling mistakes. Feel free to point them out so I can fix them. Just be nice please, thank you.
> 
> This was a very stupid idea but it was so fun to write. This has no other purpose than to bring my favourite RE boys together. I have a lot of ideas so I want to keep writing this if you like it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it ^_^

Chris squeezed his eyes shut for a brief second pinching his nose bridge. The headache he had got all day was making his life miserable and he was amazed he didn’t faint out of exhaustion at some point today. All that happened this past week was taking its toll on him. Looking at the man sitting beside him out of corner of his eyes, he felt his head throb with pain again. His hands tightened around the steering wheel, casting his eyes away from the said man he tried to focus on the road. All he needed right now was a good night’s sleep and a painkiller. But he kept replaying the recent events in his mind.

 

About a week ago, just after his confrontation with Wesker in Africa, he found the man somewhere near that volcanic area; he was passed out, injured but still alive. Chris wasn't exactly surprised to find out that two RPGs and a volcano hadn’t killed him. In fact he was starting to believe there wasn't a way to kill the other. However, what he didn’t expect, was that the man looked young, maybe even younger than his ex-captain from S.T.A.R.S days and Chris felt like he had gone back in time. After their return to America with the blonde, he was determined to seek justice for everything he had done. Even though killing him was out of the question, there had to be other ways to punish him like locking him away somewhere, cutting all his connections from outside world. But of course, his plans never worked the way he wanted. Because of his severe injuries Wesker stayed unconscious for days. When he regained his consciousness, Chris had the most shocking news of his life. The blonde had amnesia and remembered nothing, not even his name. He suspected his regenerative skills didn't work properly at the time, for they couldn't heal the damage done to his brain.

 

This unexpected situation led BSAA to take a different and risky approach regarding the bio-terrorist. And Chris was definitely not happy with what they came up with. They thought he could be an excellent asset for fighting bio-terrorism and gave him a totally different story - that he was a BSAA agent, had an accident on a mission and lost his memory -. Chris knew taking advantage of someone like this was morally wrong even if this said person was Wesker, but the threat he posed to this world was big, so he couldn't object to it. The worst part of the plan was the blonde needed to be supervised at all times, meaning he was to live with one of the BSAA agents to record the progress he would make and to take necessary precautions in case his memory returned. No matter how unwilling Chris was, he volunteered to be that _lucky_ person, mostly because Wesker was still dangerous and he didn’t want to endanger his comrades’ lives. Also, who knew his own arch-nemesis better than him? Ongoing rivalry between them made it easier for him to put with the blonde’s bullshit over the years. He was used to the other’s arrogant and assholish behaviour so he could say living with him wouldn’t bother him much, at least he hoped so. Though he had to admit Wesker looked nothing like his usual self; he looked less ….. evil and menacing in this state. Chris never imagined he would feel sympathy for him but he was, because the other was probably feeling disoriented and lost. If Chris were in his shoes, he would certainly freak out. But then again Wesker was always calm and collected even in the most dangerous situations. That was one of his rare good traits he could appreciate about the blonde.

 

Coming back to reality, Chris shifted in his seat uncomfortably. This awkward and disturbing silence was getting to him and he wanted some sort of distraction to dissolve the tension in the car. His eyes met with Jill’s through the rear-view mirror who was as uneasy as him. She offered to come with them to take some documents she had left at his home before, but Chris knew she was here mostly for mental support but her presence didn’t really help right now.

 “How is this possible?” Wesker questioned, his eyes fixated on the wing mirror, obviously shocked at his newfound discovery that he had red eyes. Before Wesker was discharged from BSAA hospital today, doctors had informed Chris about what was going with the blonde and how severe his condition was. Though he presumed that Wesker wouldn’t just forget everything about himself. Apparently he did. Based on this, perhaps he wasn’t aware of his superhuman abilities either, yet. 

 “Yeah about that …. It is really a long story, so I will explain everything later. You should just rest now.” Chris murmured, not wanting to deal with this right now.

 “I am tired of everyone brushing over my questions. I want some answers.” Wesker snapped “also how long till we arrive at my place? I am starting to feel a little bit nauseous now.” He added.

“Actually .. we are going to my place.” Chris answered.

 “Why?” 

 “Because you … uh … live with me.” Chris added nervously. He cursed himself for not thinking this through.

 Wesker raised one blond eyebrow curiously. 

 “And the reason for that is …?” he dragged out the last word, he was getting frustrated by all this. Unfortunately Chris’s mind was occupied with a lot of things lately so he didn’t have time to make up a story that would cover up their plan, which was a huge mistake on his part. He should have guessed that the man would question this whole situation. He looked at Jill again with a _what should I say_ kind of expression on his face, though she looked as lost as him. He speculated about the excuses he could make, yet nothing sounded convincing even to his ears. Then Jill jumped in to save the day.

 “You know, you guys are together. Actually, you got … uhm … engaged last month, that’s why you live together” her voice turning into a whisper near end, realizing how ridiculous her spontaneous lie sounded but it was too late to turn back. Her reply took both men by surprise; Wesker let out a silent “oh” while Chris braked so hard that if they hadn’t had their seatbelts on, they would have flown out of the car. Behind them, angry drivers honked furiously cussing them for a possible car accident they could have caused. Feeling betrayed, Chris turned his head back to look at her with wide eyes. She pressed her lips into a thin line and sank into her seat as if she wanted to disappear.  

 “Why didn’t you tell me that before?” Wesker questioned with narrowed eyes.

 Chris had no choice but to go with her lie “I … uhm ... I didn’t want to overwhelm you with this information right away and I strictly told Jill not to mention this but she couldn’t keep her mouth shut” answered scoldingly.

 “Well … I guess I was going to find out this sooner or later, so you don’t need to be angry at her. Though I am still won-” Chris didn’t let him finish his sentence.

 “I know. Can we not have this conversation right now?” retorted his voice raising and his body radiating anger. Wesker was taken aback by sudden change of attitude but made no further remark.

Chris gritted his teeth and tried to suppress his anger. Rest of the ride was quiet and Chris couldn’t care less now that he was in sour mood. As if it wasn’t bad enough that he had to babysit his arch-nemesis, now he would have to play house with him. When they finally arrived, Chris showed Wesker around the house and handed Jill the documents she came to take, then she left. Closing the door behind her, he was finally alone with the embodiment of trouble himself. Sighing, he headed to the bedroom to see what the blonde was up to and saw a sleeping Wesker curled up on his –from now on- their bed. Suddenly it dawned on him that he would sleep with his _boyfriend_ in the same bed tonight.

 

_Oh God. What did I get myself into?!_

 

Chris rubbed his temples in effort to ease the pain, the headache from earlier coming back with full force again.

Grabbing a painkiller from the the bathroom, he slumped on the soft couch in the living room comfortably. Without water he swallowed the pill and leant his head back, closing his eyes tiredly.

He was so deep in lies that he was starting to regret his every decision. There was no turning back now, so he hoped things wouldn’t get any worse than this.  

**Author's Note:**

> Let me tell you guys, things will get 'worse' for Chris.
> 
> But 'better' for us *evil cackle*
> 
> Oh boy, real fun starts after this chapter :D


End file.
